Baron Tomsen
Baron Tomsen is one of the main characters in the 7th installment of the Kamen Rider: Armor Warrior. Before the Inves Games, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed, which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Baron. In one episode, after being left cornered with his Genesis Driver broken and knowing that his Sengoku Driver cannot compete against Sengoku X, he eats a fruit of the forest and transforms into a Helheim Overlord known as Lord Baron. History to be added Personality A bit cold, Baron believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. This however doesn't mean that he views himself as one of the strong, he actually views himself as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to grasp for power because it stops the strong from looking down and attacking the weak. Much like Dylan, Baron doesn't want power just because it's power, it's how the power is used separating Drew from having the same mindset as Demushu. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity, and the safety and care of his friends, such as what happened when Spike's weapon hits the stage sign and had Will's arm broken. When he realized that premature Lockseeds mutate humans, such as when Akira eats it and turned into a Inves, he shows a more human side by preventing Moon Blade from killing the mutated Akira. Drew also does care for his close friend and rival, Dylan. While Baron claims that he doesn't care about Dylan, he does respect his strength and values him as an ally and a leader. Drew risks his life numerous times to aid him during fights such as fighting against the Seiryu Inves, working together with Dylan against Spike, covering Dylan while being decoy against Moon Blade Final, becoming a decoy once again while fighting Pine Troopers, covering Dylan again and having a showdown with Sigurd, protecting Dylan from a deadly trap against Moon Blade Final II, and takes a deadly shot meant for Dylan by Demushu. Arms As with the other Kamen and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called Arms. His personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner with a "1 of 2" theme, With the exception of Lemon Energy Arms, all of Baron's European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title Casque, while his visors share the title Sight. As an Kamen Rider, Baron's Sengoku Driver plays European trumpet music and announces "Come On" before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. As a New Generation Rider, Baron's Genesis Driver announces "Soda" before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, he can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash or Sparking. In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Baron can perform a Sonic Volley finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. Kamen Rider Baron Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. BaronFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator This suit also doubles as Baron's Genetic Ride Wear if he uses the Genesis Driver to access Lemon Energy Arms. Therefore, during battle, the suit will stay on if Baron decides to change drivers. Sengoku Driver Standard Arms Banana *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Banana Arms is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the Burn Casque helmetwith the Burn Sight visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Baron dons the Banana Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Armor Warrior's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Armor Warrior's, making him able to jump a little higher than Armor Warrior in Pine Arms and barely able to outrun Armor Warrior in Pine Arms. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Cavaliend': Baron activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and give a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. **'Spear Victory': This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***'Squash': Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ***'Au Lait': Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. ***'Sparking': Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Mango *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Mango Arms is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's bears the Go Casque helmet with the Go Sight visor. While assuming Mango Arms, Baron dons the Mango Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Moon Blade, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Armor Warrior in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Mango Mash': This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***'Squash': Has 2 variations. ****Baron swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. ****Baron charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. ***'Au Lait': Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. ***'Sparking': Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Other Arms These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. Giant Watermelon *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. Giant Watermelon Arms is Baron's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed, this form bears the Watermelon Head helmet with an unspecified visor. Giant Watermelon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. This form can interchange into three modes. *'Walker Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' warrior mode, which equips Baron with its lance weapon for combat. *''' Big Ball Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Baron's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Flight Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' flight mode, which allows Baron to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Giant Watermelon Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Walker Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it, though this is rendered moot thanks to Blaster Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Watermelon Lockseed's color becomes black, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Berry *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. (220 lbs.) '''Ability Perimeters': *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Berry Arms is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Strawberry Lockseed, this form bears the Berry helmet. Berry Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. While assuming Berry Arms, Baron dons the Strawberry Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Strawberry Throwing Knives. This is the first of three forms that Baron tests out but he complained that he doesn't always want to be the red one. Melon *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Melon Arms is Baron's honeydew melon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the Melo helmet with the Pulp Eye visor. Melon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Moon Blade. While assuming Melon Arms, Baron dons the Melon Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. This is the second of three forms that Baron tests out but he claimed that he doesn't need a giant shield as he only needs to attack in battle. Kiwi *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Kiwi Arms is Baron's kiwifruit-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form bears the Urgent Domination Face helmet with the Dragon Eye visor. Kiwi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Dragon Defender. While assuming Kiwi Arms, Baron dons the Kiwi Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Blades. This is the third and final form that Kaito tests out and he commented that the form wasn't so bad and he will try it. Super Arms Apple *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Apple Arms is Baron's apple-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the Forbidden Apple Lockseed. While assuming Apple Arms, Baron dons the Apple Armor Part and his Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. *Sengoku Driver finisher: **'Cavaliend': Baron activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by a red apple-like energy focused on his left foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Apple Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Taboo. Baron loses access to Apple Arms when he destroys its Lockseed with his bare hands after his battle with the Tyrant Over Lord due to its Helheim powers almost turning him into an Inves. Rider Arms OOO Arms OOO Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider OOO's Multi Combo that is accessed through the OOO Lockseed. While assuming OOO Arms, Baron dons the OOO Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Medajaribur. In this form, Baron is able to perform one of two finishing attacks. *'Multi Kick': After jumping high up, Baron descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper Medals. When passing through the red ring representing the Hawk Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings. *'OOO Bash': A slash attack with the Medajaribur. *Sengoku Driver finishers: **'Squash:' Scanning Charge **'Au Lait:' See ya **'Sparking:' Combo Change An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Baron calling out "See ya!" before executing the Scanning Charge just as Ethan Watanabe does. Electric King Arms Electric King Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Electric King's Sword Form, which is accessed through the Electric King Lockseed. While assuming Electric King Arms, Baron dons the Electric King Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the ElectroGasher Sword Mode. Ringzard Arms Ringzard Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Ringzard's Flame Style that is accessed through the Ringzard Lockseed. While assuming Ringzard Arms, Baron dons the Wizard Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the RingzarSwordGun. Genesis Driver Lemon Energy *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. (245 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.1 t. *'Kicking power': 18.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. Lemon Energy Arms is Baron's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form, as well as his super (and/or final) form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Lemos Headpiece helmet with the Steering Eye visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Baron dons the Lemon Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This form is a vast improvement for Baron, increasing his offensive power beyond what Mango Arms can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Arms, jumping as high as Armor Warrior in a Raiment Arms, and running as fast as Armor Warrior in Orange Arms, Dragon Defender in Grape Arms, Spike, and Knuckleman. This form is a vast improvement for Baron, increasing his offensive power beyond what Mango Arms can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Arms, jumping as high as Gaim in a Raiment Arms, and running as fast as Gaim in Orange Arms and Dragon Defender in Grape Arms. *Genesis Driver finisher: **'Cavaliend': Baron activates the Sparking function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: Baron activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations; a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target. *Sonic Arrow finishers: **'Sonic Volley': Baron locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. **'Banana Charge': Baron locks the Banana Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. Lemon Energy Arms is normally used by Sengoku X. Baron loses access to this form when his Genesis Driver is disabled due to Sengoku activating its kill switch. Other These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. Peach Energy Peach Energy Arms is Baron's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Pink Headpiece helmet with the Steering Eye visor. While assuming Peach Energy Arms, Baron dons the Peach Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Peach Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Marika. Melon Energy Melon Energy Arms is Baron's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Barilon helmet with the Steering Eye visor. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Baron dons the Melon Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Melon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Moon Blade Final. Lord Baron *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 104 kg Lord Baron is an Over Lord Inves form Baron assumes after the infection caused by Redyue is sped up and he eats a Helheim Fruit, resulting in him becoming a stag beetle-esque Over Lord Inves. In this form, Lord Baron has a similar appearance to Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms and his personal weapon is the Guronbaryamu, a sword bearing a similar resemblance to Demushu's Sheimu. As Lord Baron, Kaito gains an increase in strength, agility, and dexterity, easily defeating foes such as New Generation Rider Duke, the strongest of the New Generation Riders, without even breaking a sweat. He also can turn into a gaseous form that can ensnare and lift opponents off the ground, a durable exoskeleton, manipulate Helheim Flora and Inves, and open Cracks freely. Because his body has fought off the infection longer than anyone else, after transforming into Lord Baron, Baron obtains the ability to alternate between his human and Over Lord forms. In his human-like form, vines spout from his body near his chest and arms. He is also still able to transform into Kamen Rider Baron with his power boosted by his Over Lord strength, allowing Baron in Banana Arms to fight almost toe-to-toe with Armor Warrior in Triumph Arms. However, Kamen Rider Baron still possesses the same weakness as before (low defense). Baron can also assume his Over Lord form while currently in his Kamen Rider form. Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device **Genesis Driver - Secondary transformation device (disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe) **Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Mango Punisher - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **Melon Lance - Baron Giant Watermelon Arms' personal weapon in Walker Mode **Berry Throwing Knives - Baron Berry Arms' personal weapons **Melon Defender - Baron Melon Arms' personal weapon **Kiwi Blades - Baron Kiwi Arms' personal weapons **Sword Bringer - One of Baron Apple Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Baron Apple Arms' personal weapons **Sonic Arrow - Baron Lemon Energy Arms' personal weapon **True Ninjetti Staff - Temporary weapon loaned to him by Armor Warrior Ultimatum Arms against Mecha Elementary Inves and Mecha Roidmudes *Guronbaryamu - Lord Baron's personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine **Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Baron's second Rider Machine Category:Armor Warrior Riders